


Protection.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Tag for season 2, episode 2. Pride is feeling overprotective of his team, especially a certain member of said team.





	Protection.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to find my groove with this fandom again. It's harder than I thought to slip back in and write again. I will find my way again, back to my first fandom, back to my first love.

This case was no different from any other. They had gone to the crime scene and did what was needed, photos, bagging and tagging, taking statements. Yet when they got back to the office and he started to hand out work to be down he asked Brody with go with him. When they went to see Loretta he took her with him and sent Chris and Sonja out together. It wasn't like she couldn't protect herself, but he liked protecting her, looking out for her in some way. Even if it was just something small like having his hand on the small of her back as they walked together, making coffee in her favourite yellow mug, or making sure she had at least one good meal in her every day. After visiting Loretta in autopsy Sebastian gave them the name of a restaurant that sold the food found in the victim's stomach. He was going to go with her, wanted to go with her, but she said she could handle it, didn't want him constantly shadowing her. Before leaving the building he stopped her, pulled her into one of the empty autopsy lecture rooms and closed the door.

"Be smart, be safe." He said as he took hold of her hands in his.

"I'm always smart, and I'll try and stay safe." Looking at their joined hands then up at his face. "But it's not me they want is it, it's you." Seeing the concern on his face for her.

"Maybe, but we've seen my enemies hurt people I care about to get at me." The look of sadness and guilty flashing across his face as he thought of Chris and Savannah.

"Come here." She said as she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him.

They stood holding each other for several minutes, Prides fingers combing through Brody's dark strands of shoulder-length brown hair that he had come to love even more than the pixie cut. When she pulled away he gave her a small smile before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Go, learn things." He smiled as she returned the smile and went to pull the door open.

He let the door shut behind her, stood alone in the room until he knew she was gone. He didn't want to watch her walk away without any of the team by her side. When he left the building he looked for her car and was both pleased and saddened she was gone. He drove slowly back to the office, stopping to buy food on the way. When he arrived back he was the only one in so he headed to the kitchen, one of the two places he could focus on something else he enjoyed. He had just finished preparing lunch when his cell phone rang. Rubbing his hands on the nearest towel he fished his phone out his pocket and smiled when he saw the screen, answering it as cheerfully as he could.

"Hey, Brody. What you got?" Happy to hear her voice on the other end when she spoke.

She gave him the name of someone who she thought was worth speaking to and he said he would follow it up. He told her when she got back there was food ready to eat for lunch and he would be back soon. When she arrived back to the office she was the first one back, Chris and Sonja were still out wherever Pride had sent them. Heading to the kitchen she smiled when she saw the food all prepared and ready to be served. So that's what he had been doing while she was out, channelling his thoughts into food. After making coffee and helping herself to a plate of food she took a seat at the table, it was nice having the place completely to herself. She was enjoying the peace and quiet when her cell beeped. Putting her coffee mug down she took it out her pocket and opened the message. She smirked when she read the message, he was so predictable. She responded telling him, yes, she had eaten, and yes, she would be there when he got back. She left the phone on the table while she washed her dirty dishes, the phone staying silent until it was back in her pocket. Coming out the kitchen she went and stood in the courtyard, the light slowly fading casting parts of it in shadow. Taking a seat at the table she took the phone and again read the message. She didn't reply this time, reading it was enough. Watching the sky change from day to night was still something that fascinated her. Space, the sun, the moon, other planets, stars, she loved it all. She was looking up at the sky watching as the stars slowly pop out when she heard him approach. She didn't move, she was happy and content and it didn't feel that cold until Pride came through and placed a hot cup of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks," She mumbled as he took one of the empty seats and dragged it so it was beside her.

"It's getting cold, what's got you out here?" Following her gaze up to the sky.

"Nothing really just needed five minutes. Chris and Sonja aren't back yet so I decided to enjoy the peace. I haven't looked at the stars in a while." A look of sadness crossing her face when she said that.

"I know." Reaching across and taking her hand in his. "We'll make time, soon I hope."

She smiled a little at the thought, he knew how much Star watching meant to her. They sat drinking their coffee in silence, his thumb stroking the back of her hand as she continued to look up to the sky. He saw the sadness on her face as she took in the different star constellation, remembering times gone by when she and Emily did that together. He leaned over and kissed her temple, then when she turned and looked at him he kissed her lips.

"I know these pictures have brought it all back, Sebastian is on it. We'll get to the bottom of it all, all of us, together." Letting go of her hand and placing his arm around her shoulder.

She rested her head on his shoulder, turning so she could breathe in the smell of his aftershave, the laundry detergent he used, and the musky smell that was just him. It always brought her comfort, reassured her she was safe and loved. Just then they heard voices coming from the main office. Chris and Sonja must have come back and they hadn't heard them.

"I'll go, you get coffee and food duty. I need an early night. Can I stop here tonight?" Asking even though she knew he would never say no.

"Sure, especially if it means you actually sleep." Kissing her cheek before she pulled away and left him sitting watching her walk away.

When she entered the main office she saw Chris and Sonja stood by one of the plasma screens discussing the case. Picking up the remote for the screen she didn't hesitate in giving them a low down on what information they had managed to gather. The three members of the team went to there desks and put out BOLO's with various departments to track down their latest suspect. They all finished and logged out the system at roughly the same time. Christopher was the first to leave, his bag off the floor slung over his shoulder as he made a beeline for the door. Brody and Percy watched as he pulled his phone out his pocket and started to send a text before he was even through the door. No doubt he wouldn't be spending time in his own bed anytime soon. Sonja left next, wishing Brody a goodnight before she followed Chris through the doors and to her car. Brody stayed at her desk listening for the sound of the metal gate closing. When she heard the heavy click as it locked shut she sighed.

"I thought they would never leave." She heard him say as he approached her desk and placed her yellow coffee mug down.

"Thanks, on saying that maybe it would be best if Chris doesn't leave. I don't want to know where he's spending his time tonight." Looking up at Pride as he parked his ass on the corner of the desk.

"Well, I know where you're spending tonight." Not being able to stop the smirk that took over his face. "Okay, I'll have a chat with him." Seeing Brody's attempt at a disapproving look while still smiling a little. "You get the side door, I'll do the big ones. Then we can head upstairs with the food I made." Standing upright as he watched her push the chair back and stand up.

He walked up to the big wooden doors and pulled one shut, using the bolt on the bottom to lock it in place. Then pulling the other closed he bolted it to the floor, then bolted and locked both doors together. Giving them a shake to make sure they were locked he turned and saw her waiting for him, both of their coffee mugs in her hand. They walked side by side into the kitchen where he picked up the tray from the table and they headed across the courtyard. When they reached the spiral staircase he gestured for her to go first.

"Ladies first," he said as he stepped aside so she could go first.

"Age before beauty." She countered, raising an eyebrow to challenge him.

"No, I insist." Giving her an evil glare before smiling.

"Yeah, right. You just want to watch my ass." Giving in as she put her foot on the first step.

"Not denying that, but then not admitting it either." Letting her get three steps up before he followed her, watching both the tray he was carrying and of course her perfectly shaped ass.

When they arrived outside his room she placed both cups in one hand and opened the door, stopping just inside to flick the light switch. When the light came on it illuminated the small hallway and the space he used to have a table and chairs in. Now the space was taken up with boxes and other bits of furniture brought in after the house was sold. Brody surveyed the jumble of boxes before turning to look at Pride. He chose to ignore the fact she was going to ask him if he ever intended to sort this all out and moved around her to the part of the room that had his bed and piano in. He had managed to fit two chairs in and a small occasional table that he was now using as his personal dining room. Putting the tray down he sat and waited for her to join him. Taking the covers from the dishes he revealed chicken soup, shrimp Gumbo, and a big bowl of Bananas Foster. Picking up a spoon he got some of the soup and blew on it before offering the spoon to Brody, who opened her mouth and he guided the spoon inside. Removing the spoon he watched as she savoured the taste of the soup. He smiled when she licked her lips and picked the other spoon up. Between them they make quick work of the food, sometimes eating it on their own, sometimes spoon feeding each other. He did make sure when they started a new dish he feed her the first mouthful, seeing the smile on her face as she tasted it. The ice cream on The Banana Foster had started to melt by the time they got to eating, which was messy but fun or at least Pride thought it was. Watching Brody take the last spoonful he grinned when he saw some of the melted ice cream had missed her mouth and was just below her bottom lip. As she reached up to wipe it away he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"I'll get that." He said as he pulled her close and lean in to lick the ice cream off.

Lucky they were both finished eating as the swipe across her chin to remove the ice cream ended with him pulling her to the bed and them both ending up naked and sweaty. As Brody returned from the small bathroom attached to the small flat he heard a thud followed by her swearing. She appeared seconds later limping, glaring at him as she sat down on the bed. He instantly sat up and shuffled towards her, concern on his face.

"What happened?" Leaning around her naked body to see what part of her body she had hurt.

"Stubbed my toe, on one of the many boxes." Rubbing the little toe on her left foot.

He did try looking a little sheepish when he saw her toe was red, even rubbed it a little to make her feel better.

"You need to sort that stuff out Dwayne, it's been here weeks now." Putting her foot back on the floor and looking at Pride.

"I know. I just have no idea what to do with it." Tugging her back into bed as she spoke.

"How about sorting out what you actually want to keep. Most of it looks like junk anyway." Looking over at the old occasional table they had used for dinner.

"You sound like Sonja." He replied, glancing at the woman now lay snuggled up against him.

"What did she say?" Trying not to laugh as she imagined the things Sonja could have said.

"She asked if my wife got all the good stuff." Watching as Brody tried not to laugh, but failed when she couldn't hold it back.

He tried to look wounded at the fact she was laughing, but he hadn't seen her laugh in a while and it was a beautiful thing to see. He let her laugh, adding to it as he tickled her. Ten minutes later they were both red and gasping for breath, what had started as him tickling her had ended up with a tickle fight between them.

"I surrender," he had called out when she had him pinned to the bed.

"Good, I always win." She smiled down at him.

"Yeah, you will always win." Reaching up to her and pulling her down to him.

When she was settled on his chest he reached up and stroked her hair with one hand, rubbing the other hand up and down her back.

"Love you, Merri." He said sleepily as he covered them both over.

"Lub you too." She slurred back as she fell asleep.

They were both woke by the sound of a phone ringing someone in the small room.

"I'll get it," he managed to mumble as he picked the offending phone up and answered.

Sleepily she listened to his side of the conversation and picked up on the business as usual tone. They had a case, a body somewhere that needed their expertise. When he hung up the phone he put it on the bed and wrapped his arms back around her.

"Don't want to get up." She protested against his chest.

"Makes two of us." He yawned, holding her that little bit tighter.

She stretched out and turned her head a little to kiss him, pulling away before they could start anything. She looked around the room for her clothes and eventually gave up looking for her dress.

"Dwayne, you can find the dress later. I'll have to go home and get change." Pulling on one of his t-shirts and a pair of his rather bagging sweatpants. "I'll meet you at the scene." Bending over to brush her lips across his before leaving him to get washed and ready.

Less than an hour later both their cars pulled up at the scene at the same time. He waited for her to get out her car and they walked to the crime scene together, her giving him the lowdown on what they had. The guy they had put the BOLO out on the night before was the dead guy in the car, they were one suspect down. That only left one person they needed to speak to.

Pride wasn't sure why he couldn't shake the overprotectiveness he had been feeling the last few days. His life had been threatened before unfortunately and he was treating this one no different when it came to his own safety yet his team's safety was different, he always paired them up if he could, doing his best to keep Merri with him. On occasions, he would send her out with Sonja, or even Chris, but he preferred it if she was with him. She had mentioned the day before that she could cope on her own and he had let her as much as he could, yet today he didn't want to let her out his sight if he could help it. When he arranged to go see there fugitives wife he took her with him. After they left there he went and saw Loretta and he brought her along. She was in the car with him when he went and chased down the hacker who turned out to Travis Dalton. He asked her to join him in interrogation while he questioned Dalton. He knew she was getting very suspicious of his motives when he asked her to help be the one who arrested Edward Bacho with him, yet she didn't push it so he was happy. Now though they had the suspect in custody he hoped she wasn't too annoyed he had monopolies her time all day. After passing his cell to Janson so he could call his wife, he saw she was waiting for him. As he came level with her he looked her over and asked,

"You okay?" Knowing that if she wasn't he would be able to tell.

"Yeah," She replied brightly, giving him one of them smiles that made the world seem a much brighter and happier place.

Driving back in the car together they arranged for her to drop Janson back home with his wife. She had agreed as she needed to go see Sebastian about the pictures he had.

"We're going to the bar after, you want to join us after you're done?"

"Sure, l just need an hour or so, Okay." Knowing he would understand her need for her own personal space after spending the full day with him.

He still had days where he just needed a breather, an hour on the piano, or cooking by himself to unwind. She got it, and so did he now she had asked. They would catch up later as a team, drink, talk and no doubt end up around the piano. It would give him something to look forward to.


End file.
